Dare to The Next Level
by XxXRainbow-CupcakeXxX
Summary: Adopted from swedish desigirl. It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that doesn't want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH. Rated M for mature content and swearing. *Process of being rewritten*
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that doesn't want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH**

* * *

**Before I begin, the original story belongs to swedish desigirl. I'm only picking up where she left off. The first three chapters are hers. The rest will be mine. My first fan-fic, but it won't be official until I create my own. I just need a Beta to help me get started. ****Thank you.**

* * *

**Ages:**

**Jill-15 (almost sixteen). **

**Mia-16**

**Adrian, Rose and Dimitri-17 (almost eighteen). **

**Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mason-18**

* * *

"Truth or Dare?" Adrian asked. We were in a café in LA. We lived in Montana, but came to LA for a vacation. Because we were under aged, there wasn't much for us to do, yet. That only stopped us during the day, but not at night.

"Hey, man. What do you choose? You kind of spaced out for a bit."

"Eh-what?"

Adrian rolled his eyes. "I said truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, okay. What are you going to do?" He asked, mostly to himself while he rubbed his hands tighter like he was a Mafia Boss or something. He looked really funny while doing that. Adrian has been my best friend since kindergarten. We were the same age; 17. We went everywhere together and he was a bigger asshole and player than me, so I was a little afraid of what he would make me do.

"Okay. I want you to sleep with the next girl who walks in the door," he said. I let out a sigh of relief. "That would be_ too_ easy."

We waited for a girl to walk through the double doors, but none came in.

_Pling!_

Both Adrian and I looked up and in came . . . a guy. That was disappointing.

_Pling!_

Another guy came in. Oh, come on. Is this a gay café or something?

_Pling!_

This time, we didn't look up, but just as I glanced up, a girl about our age came in. She was cute but she wasn't my type. Compared to me, she was short with tan with dark, brown eyes that was hidden by glasses and hair that almost reached her waist. Her body was hidden by baggy clothes.

_These type of girls are easy to get in bed,_ I thought.

But, boy, was I wrong...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that doesn't want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for the reviews, favorites and follows! It really means a lot to me. On with the story!**

* * *

**Dimitri**

"Can't I wait for the next girl that walks in?" I asked Adrian.

"No, you have to do it with her. It will be easy. Just show her that you're easy, and she'll fall to her knees-or, in your case, your dick."

"How will I do it? I have a feeling that this dare will be harder than we think."

"Then go in with a safe plan," he urged. "Woo her. Make her fall in love with you." _That was a good plan, _I thought. _Better safe than sorry._

I looked at the girl as she took her chocolate-glazed donughts and coffee, sat in a corner of the café, and began to read. And I started to gaze, intently, at her. I don't know why, but she didn't feel my gaze. It was like she didn't care that a handsome guy like me was taking an interest in someone like her. I was doing her a favor with this.

She probably was a virgin. It didn't look like she ever had a boyfriend in her life.

After a couple minutes of gazing, she looked up from her book and straight at me. I gave her one of my fake smiles, which I have perfected over the years. She wouldn't even be able to tell the difference. After we looked at each other for a while, she blushed and looked down at her book.

"Aye, man, you should make your move fast before she leaves," Adrian said. I rose from my chair and walked towards her table. When I reached it, she looked up from her book and gave me a questioning look.

"Hi. My name's Dimitri. Is it okay if I sit with you?"

I could see her confused face as she stammered, "I-er-I-um, I-I was just leaving."

"No, please sit with me. What's your name?" I asked as I sat down.

"My name is Rose," she said as she blushed. _Geez, this girl can blush, _I thought while mentally rolling my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Rose. Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I come from Montana, and wondered if you could show me around."

"Yeah," she said, instantly beaming. "What do you like to do?"

"I don't know," I said. "What ever it is you like to do."

"Okay."

"It's a date, then. I mean..."

* * *

For a week or so, Rose showed me different places in L.A. and we got closer to each other. She thought we'd gotten closer to falling in love with each other, but I was just getting closer to finishing the dare and getting the hell out of here because I knew I was taking this a little too far. I didn't know it would be this hard to get this not perfect girl into bed. I hadn't even kissed her yet, and Rose and I were going to go camping on a camping ground. I didn't even know where it was, but I was _supposed_ to be meeting her twenty-minutes ago-and she didn't show up! I couldn't believe it. I, Dimitri Belikov, got stood up by a girl that wore L-sized clothes! I never got stood up, I'm always the one who stood people up. I was going to end this dare today.

Where the hell was this girl?

"Dimitri!" someone shouted and I stopped pacing. There came Rose, panting and sweating from running. "I'm so sorry; I got held up by my father and the security guard at my house."

"It's okay. We should go now before we get left by the bus. Hurry up or it will leave without us."

As we walked up to the bus, we left our stuff in a compartment under the bus and took our seats. Thirty-minutes later, I started to curse Adrian and his stupid dare. And suddenly the bus stopped. The bus driver go out and checked the tires. They were flat.

_Aah, _I thought. He called someone and talked for a good ten minutes. After he hung up, he said, "I'm sorry everyone but you will have to wait a couple of hours for those of you who want to go into the city. For others, there is a motel down the street and a bus will pick you up in the morning."

"Shit, there will only be another bus that comes tomorrow," I told Rose.

"Yeah, I know. I just heard what the bus driver just said, too," she replied. "We will stay the night-my treat, I have my father's credit card." She pulled out a black credit card that only rich people have.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: It's a story about Dimitri has taken on a dare to sleep with rose, a geeky lonely girl that. Rose is a girl that doesn't want to give away her virginity before marriage and Dimitri does everything to do the dare. He might even marry her. AH**

* * *

**I'm so excited! The next chapter-and the ones after that-will bed mine! Since I don't have school tomorrow, I will update. I would also like a Beta. Even though my grammar is okay, I still would like someone else to read over my work. I'll stop and let you read. ;) **

* * *

**Rose**

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. One reason was that my head and body were aching; another reason was because I was in bliss. I don't know if that makes sense or not but I just don't care. I can't believe it. I got married last night to Dimitri, and lost my virginity to him. I know that I'm too young and that we haven't known each other very long, but he was the only one that made me special and loved.

He must really love me because guys like him usually don't go out with girls like me, much less look at me. I knew that everything went too quickly and that we weren't too sober but I don't regret it. I turned my head towards his side of the bed, and it felt cold. When I opened my eyes, he wasn't there. What? Where was Dimitri?

Oh, he must've gotten up early this morning; he knows how hungry I am in the morning. I decided to get up and take a shower. He must have gotten up a really long time ago because his part of the bed felt really cold, it was the type of cold that felt like you've been gone a long time. Huh, that's weird I went in the bathroom and took of the remaining clothes that I had on, went towards the long mirror and I started inspecting myself: I had long thick hair of the reach my hip. I hid behind glasses and my face had a bone structure that made look fierce but chubby. At the same time, however, I wasn't really fat but kind of chubby-it looked like I slide my baby fat. I looked fatter than I was because I hit my body under baggy clothes.

I went in the shower and turn on the hot water. I just loved the way the hot water hit my muscles and made me feel calm and warm. After a while I stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around my body. I went to the room and look around and saw that Dimitri hadn't come yet, and his things weren't in the room. I went to my bag and took off my clothes and them on before going out of the room in search of Dimitri. I had a bad feeling about this so I went to the receptionist and asked about Dimitri.

"Oh, he went with the first bus towards the city this morning. He left a note for you. Just wait so I can go and get it." The guy went into the small office that was right next to the front desk. After a while, he came out with a letter in his hand.

"Here you go," he said while handing me the letter. I nodded my 'Thank You' and, with the letter in my hand, walked back to my room. Many thoughts ran through my head. _Why did Dimitri leave without me? _He must've had an emergency and had to leave, and he didn't want to wake me up. Yes, that was it.

When I came to my room, I sat down on my bed and opened the letter. the things I read was something that crushed me over and over every time I read it.

"Why?" I asked to no one. "Why can I be happy for once? Why can't I be loved? What's wrong with me?" I was crying my eyes out when suddenly I felt really angry. He used me to fulfill a dare. _A dare_! And here I was crying over a man that didn't love me and took away something I had control over, my virginity. I threw the letter down and stormed out of the room. There, on the bed was the letter that made me change:

_Rose,_

_I hope you didn't read into this so called relationship much. The only reason that I was with you for those weeks (which ruined my vacation) was because someone dared me to be with you. I hope that you don't feel bad, but if we look at this from the bright side, I kind of did you a favor. I hope you have a nice life._

_Dimitri_


	4. Chapter 4

**I said I was going to update and I am. My internet got cut off because of the snow here on the East Coast. Someone hit a pole in my area and I just got tired of waiting. When I tried to get back on one more time, I gave up until my grandmother (Yes, everyone in my family has an IPad -except my bird and I count him as family) managed to get back on hers. ;( But I'm here now. **

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

**Dimitri**

We were back in L.A. for another vacation. If anything, I hoped not to have another dare that would make me deal with another girl like Rose. On one hand, I didn't want to see Rose, but, at the same time, I did want to see her to divorce her.

My grandmother -I call her Babushka- has a 'sixth sense' if you will. When I called, she just cursed me out in Russian after Mama started crying when she'd heard what I'd done. I know it may sound strange, but every time we go somewhere, I carry papers on me if I should ever run into Rose.

"Wow, D, get a load of her." Adrian said.

"Adrian, if this is one of your dares-"

"No."

"Or a chance to hook me up-"

"No." He held his hands up as I glared at him. "God, D. What's wrong with you? Ever since last year when we went back home-"

"I just don't feel up to it, okay." He started at me with a '_What's wrong with you?' _look, but let it go. I felt guilty from what I did to Rose and was secretly hoping for a chance to see her. Even though this may sound stalker-ish or whatever, I always went back to the café. The owner knows Rose and her family really well, and he told me that she was there everyday from lunch until they closed, when she didn't have school, of course.

And it was summer. Every girl with glasses, brown hair and baggy clothes, I talked to. There weren't many girls in L.A. who wore what Rose did a year ago, and that made my job of finding her harder, but I didn't care.

_*A few hours later*_

A blonde the corner kept staring at me. She was looked my way every time I looked at her and talked to the brown-haired girl next to her, who would just smirk and continue talking with the other blondes who were around her. Something about the brunette was familiar. I made my way over to her.

"Hi."

The woman turned around and surprise was in her features then anger and something else. "Hello, Dimitri."

What?

"You don't recognize your wife?"

"Rose..."

* * *

**(Next chapter)**

**Dimitri POV**

"I suggest you get your hands off my wife."

Rose turned, agitated. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "What's your problem?"

"You. You're. My. Wife."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"I signed your papers."

"I didn't-"

"It's legal. We're no longer married."


	5. Chapter 5

_ I want to thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows. Secondly, I'd like to say I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner. One, school has been hetic. Two, I have a really clingly friend who's suicidal and I don't know what to do. Wiriting is my escape from her. What makes it even harder to get away from her is that she's my cousin. Pray for her. _

_Enough with depressing talk. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

Watching Rose dance like that with many men, none of them being me, made me feel mad and slightly jealous, knowing that I was her first and her husband. Ex-husband, as many keep reminding me.

Out of all the guys she danced with, one was persistent and driven. I learned his name was Jesse. Unlike all of the other guys who had some boundaries, Jesse kept running his hands all over Rose's curves, appreciative. It soon turned into what would've been considered molestation to an outsider, but Rose, much to my dismay, was a willing participant.

"Dude, how did you ever let her go?"

I didn't know who uttered the comment, nor did I care. I only cared about getting Rose away from the guy she was 'dancing' with. All I could see was red and she dropping in front of him, grinned up at him before getting up and grinding against him.

"I suggest you get your hands off my wife." In my blinding furry of rage, I somehow managed to make my way through all of the grinding and sweating bodies. Rose turned, agitated. She grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "What's your problem?"

"You. You're. My. Wife."

"Not anymore."

"What?"

"I signed your papers."

"I didn't-"

"It's legal. We're no longer married." Rose turned around and made a move to walk away from me, but I didn't let her go.

"Let go of me!"

"No."

"Dimitri, this is harassment -"

"-I'm not letting you go until you hear what I have to say."

"Why?" One word. Normally when I broke up with a girl, she would say it so sadly, like someone really close to them had just died, and they wanted to know what they did wrong to cause all of their pain and suffering. When Rose said it, she growled it with venom, so lowly and coldly that I had to do a double-take and really look at her.

Her usually delicate face was scrunched up into a glare. I only then realized what the saying, 'If looks could kill,' meant.

"After all you did to me . . . Why should I listen to you, Dimitri? You broke my heart, I . . . " She took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

"You should listen to me because . . . "

* * *

**Cliffy! As a reader I hate them, but as an author . . . Oh the irony! What do you think he's going to say. **


	6. Hello I'ts me

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Re-reading this, I found I didn't like it. I'm going to go back and rewrite everything. I'm so sorry for the wait, but I felt like I needed time to grow as an author. The old version of this story will still be posted.**

**Thank you all. I love you guys. **


	7. Update!

I have officially republished the rewrite!


End file.
